Nightmare: A Syd Tale
by D.Nic
Summary: Gruumm's latest criminal ally has the ability to bring up bad memories for Syd. Can she pull it together and stop him when her friends need her the most?


**POWER RANGERS SPD**

SPD Memories Series

"Nightmare"  
A Syd Tale

This is the first fic in my SPD Memories Series. It's a Syd-focus story. Time wise, this story takes place before the events in the episode "Shadow" Part 1. Enjoy, feedback is totally appreciated, good or bad.

The little girl looked at the beautiful necklace with a smile. "Mommy, can I have this?" she asked.

"No, Sydney. We have to get going," the older woman said. She looked around, noticing the store was getting more crowded by the minute. She looked at her watch. "It's almost closing time."

She reached for the girl's hand and young Sydney gladly took it. They headed for the door, as Sydney looked back at the necklace, hanging amongst several others. It was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. She really wanted it. Her mother stopped at a clothing rack, where she admired several dresses. She let go of Sydney's hand.

Sydney turned back to look at the necklace once more. A tall woman walked over to her mother and began talking. They both smiled. Sydney realized they must be old friends. While they talked, Sydney thought of the necklace. If only she could take another look at it. She had to. She turned and walked away from her mother, almost bumping into a man.

"Be careful, little girl," the man said, in a deep voice. It scared her for a moment.

Sydney ignored him and headed back to the counter to see the sparkling treasure she wished to have. People moved around her, all looking to make that final purchase before closing hours. She had the necklace in her sight when it was grabbed by someone. She couldn't tell who, because of all the movement around her.

"Wait!" Sydney called out, "Please, wait!"

Her voice blended with all the others in the store. She couldn't see the buyer's face. She stopped when she completely lost sight of the person amongst the crowd around her. At that moment, she realized that her mother hadn't called after her. She turned back to the direction of the clothing rack her mother stopped by. She couldn't see her amongst the shoppers.

"Mom," Sydney called out. "Mommy, where are you?"

She was almost run over by a running man, yelling to a cashier that he couldn't be too late to make his purchase. The constant movement around her scared the little girl and she ducked behind a clothing rack. She was alone. Fearing that she would never be found, she crouched down, onto the floor, holding her arms, rocking back and forth.

The tears began to fall from her eyes. "Mommy!" She yelled as loud as she could.

At that moment, Syd woke up in her bed, breathing heavily. She looked around the room until her eyes stopped on the form of Z Delgado, her roommate, who was fast asleep on the other side of the room. Syd winced.

A few minutes later, she had fully dressed and made her way to the Rec Room of SPD Headquarters. She got some warm milk and paced the room, wondering why she was having that nightmare after all these years. She was unsettled and still frightened. It seemed so real. She took a seat on a couch and was soon scared once again.

"Hey, Syd!" She heard, as a head popped up from behind the couch, causing her to scream.

It was Boom.

"Boom! What are you doing? You almost scared me to death," Syd said.

"Sorry, Syd," Boom apologized. He stood up, which allowed Syd to see the mechanical contraption tied to his arm. It had a cord that extended to a device that sat on his head, covering his eyes.

"I was just testing out Kat's new night vision targeting scanner. It's pretty cool."

"What were you scanning for behind the couch?" Syd asked.

"Well, I dropped a penny, or a quarter. I couldn't really tell with this thing covering my eyes."

Syd couldn't help but smile. "Sounds like it doesn't work too well then."

"Actually, it works perfectly. I just forgot which button turned it on. But, I found it," he said, as he showed the button to her on his wrist controls, "I pushed it just when you were sitting down. That's how I saw you in the dark." Boom said. He then looked puzzled.

"Why are you sitting out here in the dark, Syd?" he asked.

Syd gave a deep sigh. "I don't know. I guess I couldn't sleep."

"Something bothering you?" Boom asked.

"I think it's just stress. We've been pretty busy lately," Syd said, as she decided not to tell Boom about her nightmare. What she said wasn't completely untrue. After all, it had been only about three months since she became a Ranger. The team was still going through growing pains, which didn't seem to warrant any sympathy from Gruumm, whose plots called them into action on a daily basis.

"Well, you need your beauty rest. At least, that's what you're always telling me." Boom said. Syd smiled, nodding along. Although, at that moment, she didn't feel very beautiful. All she felt was dread at going back to bed, fearing that memory would haunt her once again.

The next morning, B-Squad attended their morning briefing in the Command Center. Syd joined Jack, Sky, Z & Bridge. She couldn't help but yawn, as she hadn't gotten more than an hour's sleep after her nightmare.

"Am I boring you, Cadet Drew?" Cruger asked.

"No, sir. Sorry, Commander" Syd said, as she stiffened her posture, trying to become more alert. The other Rangers gave her a quick glance. Commander Cruger continued his briefing.

"We were alerted to a major robbery that occured at one of Newtech City's nuclear facilities," Cruger explained.

"Why weren't we called in?" Jack asked.

"Apparently, the theft wasn't even noticed until this morning. None of the alarms at the plant were triggered."

"Sounds like an inside job to me," Sky said.

"Why would an employee want to steal from there? It's a nuclear plant. Whatever they took would be highly volatile and dangerous." Jack asked, giving Sky an unbelieving look.

"Actually, Sky may be on to something," the voice of Kat Manx was heard. She stood next to Cruger, as she punched some buttons on the main console, which brought up a visual, which everyone saw.

"This is footage from a security camera," Kat explained. A man wearing a Newtech Nuclear uniform is seen loading a metal box into a white van. "We think we're looking at our culprit."

"Who is he?" Z asked. Standing next to her, Syd struggled to keep her eyes open, fatigued from her sleepless night.

"His name is Mark Lang," Cruger said, "He was found sitting at his post this morning, with no knowledge of the theft."

"Couldn't he be lying?" Jack asked.

"I interrogated him myself. He seemed to be telling the truth when he said he hadn't stolen anything. I even had a little extra help," Cruger said, as he nodded to Bridge, who smiled.

"I used my powers on him. He seemed to be telling the truth, which makes this mystery even more of a mystery. Even though the theft isn't really a mystery, since we have the footage showing the thief, except the thief doesn't remember actually committing the crime. So, actually I guess it still is a mystery," Bridge said.

At that moment, he noticed everyone in the room was looking at him. He had said too much. He knew it. Bridge gave an apologetic nod. Cruger sighed.

"So, we have a theft of some dangerous chemical and a thief who has no memory of stealing it?" Jack said.

"Yes," Cruger confirmed.

"What exactly was the chemical that was stolen?" Z asked.

Next to Z, Syd felt herself about to fall into dreamland. Her eyes slowly began to close, until she felt an elbow nudge her. It was Sky, standing on the other side of her. She regained her posture.

"It's called ditridium. It's used to make very deadly explosives," Kat answered Z.

"And, on top of all this, we believe Gruumm might be involved," Cruger said.

"Gruumm?" Sky said.

"Yes. Thanks to Bridge, we've learned that Lang was telling the truth. So, we went through our records, looking for criminals who have the ability to mimic humans," Kat explained.

"What did you find?" Jack asked.

"Well, we came up with nothing, until Bridge gave us an idea that maybe Lang wasn't in control of his own body when he committed the theft," Kat said.

"Exactly. See Lang didn't even remember where he drove the van. So, that made me think that maybe he was being controlled by someone else," Bridge said.

"Good job, Bridge," Z said to him.

"I'm guessing you found a suspect, then," Sky said.

"Galdothon. He arrived on Earth a week ago," Cruger stated. "He's a powerful telepath. He's a suspect in thefts in two other star systems. But, no one's been able to catch him, because he's had helpless people doing his dirty work for him. His last stop before arriving was Onyx, a known breeding ground for Gruumm's recruits. We think that Gruumm is planning to use the chemicals against Newtech City. You have to get them back, before that happens, Rangers."

"Galdothon was last scene strolling around 7th Street," Kat chimed in, as she pulled up a file on the alien that included his picture.

"That's Piggy's territory. Maybe he can help," Z said.

"All right. We'll go have a chat with Piggy and see if he can lead us to Galdothon," Jack said.

"Be careful, Rangers. Galdothon is very powerful. His telepathic abilities are extremely strong. He may make you see things that aren't there to try to throw you off his trail. If you run into him, use extreme caution. We don't have any evidence that he did this, yet. So, you are not to engage him in battle. Just ask questions," Cruger ordered.

The B-Squad cadets all nodded and marched out of the Command Center, passing Boom, as they left. He walked into the Command Center, joining Kat & Cruger.

"Did you notice Cadet Drew was a bit off this morning?" Cruger asked Kat. She nodded, agreeing with him.

"I don't think she's been sleeping very well. I ran into her in the Rec Room very late last night," Boom admitted.

"I just hope it doesn't hurt the investigation. Galdothon is bad news," Kat said somberly.

"I agree. This is no time for any of the Rangers to be at less than a hundred percent," Cruger said.

Sky speeds down the road in his patrol cycle, followed by the SPD patrol jeep, which Jack is driving. Bridge sits in the passenger seat, while Z & Syd are in the back. Syd stares off.

"Are you all right?" Z asked.

"I'm fine," Syd responded.

"You don't seem fine. I mean you could barely stay awake during Cruger's briefing. I heard you walking around late last night. You having trouble sleeping or something?"

"Or something. Look, Z, just leave me alone," Syd said, embarrased that her fatigue had been noticed by her roommate.

"Don't get an attitude, Syd. I'm just trying to help," Z said.

"I don't need help. I'm fine. You know, maybe I was kept awake last night from the stench that invaded my nose from your boots that you left in the middle of the floor," Syd lashed out.

In the front seat, Jack & Bridge shared a glance, both thinking this wasn't going to end well.

"Look, Syd! Don't attack me because Commander Cruger singled you out this morning. That's not my fault. It's also not my fault that we have to share a room," Z said.

Syd was about to say something more when Jack interjected.

"Ladies...ladies, we have a job to do. Let's stay focused," he said, as they continued down the street until they reached their destination.

Piggy rifled through the trash heaps in front of him, like a dog trying to bury a bone. He searched and searched, as if he was looking for something specific. Behind him, B-Squad approached.

When they got a few meters behind him, Sky let out a large grunt to get his attention, but Piggy didn't hear him over the sound of the clanging bottles and rustling of the garbage bags around him.

"Piggy!" Z yelled.

"Not again..." Piggy sighed, "I'm busy."

"Look, Piggy, you can either talk to us here or at SPD Headquarters. But, I don't think Commander Cruger would be very happy being interrupted," Jack said, sternly.

Piggy looked a little scared. "The big dog?"

"Yep," Jack confirmed.

"Uhhh..," Piggy let out as he grabbed the first thing he could see. He jumped out of the trash heap and turned to the Rangers, holding a half-eaten fish. The Rangers all turn away in disgust, to get away from the wretched stench.

"Found it!" Piggy said, "Now, what can I do for you on this fine day?"

"Put that away, before my nose falls off," Sky said.

"Some people have no taste," Piggy said, throwing the fish back into the trash heap.

"Anyway," Jack said, "We're looking for an alien named Galdothon. We heard he was hanging around here."

"Galdothon...Galdothon...oh, you don't wanna mess with him. He's got strange powers. He can make you see things, make you do things," Piggy said, with a scared tone.

"Piggy, it's very important that we find him. Have you seen him?" Z asked.

"Can't say that I have," Piggy said, as he peeked around him, looking to see if anyone was around. Then, he whispered, "However, if I could say that I have, I might say that I saw him talking to someone about ditridium."

The Rangers all shared interested looks.

"Who was he talking to?" Sky asked.

"Can't say," Piggy said.

"Piggy!" Jack said, giving him an angry look.

"I really can't say. I promise," Piggy said. "Hey, I gotta look out for my own hide too, you know. I don't live in some secure fortress like you guys do."

"Where did you see him?" Jack asked.

"At a warehouse over by the old train station," Piggy said.

"Thanks for your help, Piggy," Z said.

"How do we know he's telling the truth?" Syd asked. It was the first thing she said since the ride over. The other Rangers all looked to her.

"Oh, I'm telling the truth. Why would I lie? It would just make you guys and your big growling friend angry and life as a card isn't really my thing," Piggy said.

"Still, Galdothon's a telepath. He could be controlling Piggy," Syd said.

"Syd could be right," Bridge said. He removed his glove and passed his hand over Piggy, taking a look at his aura. "Hmmm, he seems pretty clear. I mean, not totally truthful, but I don't sense anything out of the ordinary, for Piggy anyway."

Minutes later, they arrived at the old train station. The Rangers looked around when they noticed several warehouses in the area.

"So, which do we choose?" Z asked, looking at Jack.

"I know!" Bridge exclaimed, as he pointed to each warehouse, one by one. "Eeny, meeny, miney..." He's interrupted when Jack pushes his hand down.

"We'll split up. Remember. We're not here to escalate anything. We just find Galdothon and question him. If he does have the ditridium, we can't risk him setting it off. We'll check these three warehouses first. Z, you go with Sky and check out the first. Syd & Bridge, take the one in the middle. I'll look around the last one. If you find anything, call," Jack said.

They all walked off to their respective search areas. In the middle warehouse, Bridge & Syd entered. It was dark. They looked for a light switch when Bridge bumped into something. Syd found the switch, turning it on. Bridge had bumped into an old train car, facing him.

"Good thing, this doesn't work," he said.

"Yeah," Syd said, flippantly, as she continued looking around.

"You okay?" Bridge asked.

"I will be if people stop asking me that."

"Point taken," he said.

"Looking for something?" a deep gritty voice called out. The sound of it scared both Rangers, who turned quickly to see the alien, standing before them. He was taller than both of them, with dark green skin and four eyes that glowed red.

"Galdothon," Bridge said.

The alien let out a small grunt. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"SPD," Syd responded. "We need to ask you some questions."

"About what?" Galdothon said, in his throaty, yet sly tone.

"There was a theft at Newtech Nuclear last night. Do you know anything about it?" Bridge asked.

"Why would I know anything about it? Is it because my people don't require sleep?" He said, looking directly at Syd. "That's a rare thing, isn't it?"

Syd instantly felt more uncomfortable, like Galdothon knew more about her than she wanted to tell.

"Look, do you know anything about the theft? Something very dangerous was stolen," she said.

"Ditridium?" Galdothon said.

"You know of it, then?" Bridge asked, as he began to gently release his morpher from its holster, looking to call for backup.

"I know I don't have it," Galdothon said, still staring at Syd. "You fear me, don't you?" he said to her. Syd could feel the terror beginning to well up inside her.

"No," Syd said. Bridge released his morpher, still trying to move as slow as possible, as not to draw Galdothon's attention.

"I think you're right," Galdothon said with a chuckle. "I can read minds you know. You aren't afraid of me, but you are afraid of something. Maybe it's this warehouse. Is it a bit closed in for you?"

Syd began to feel her hand shake, but she formed a fist, so it wouldn't show.

"You are scared, aren't you...Sydney?" Galdothon said with a deep laugh.

"Stop it!" Syd yelled at him.

Bridge had enough. He whipped open his morpher.

"Jack! Sky! Do you read..." Bridge only got out those words before a blast came flying at him, sending him flying into a train car. Syd watched in terror. Her vision followed the smoke from the blast back to its source. Galdothon had sent an energy bolt flying from his hand. He stared back at her.

"Commander Cruger didn't tell you about that power, did he?" Galdothon asked, as he moved closer to Syd. She backed up slowly, trying to keep her distance, until she reached a wall and could go no further. Galdothon continued to move closer to her. Syd's hand moved towards her blaster.

"Can you do it? Can you get to your weapon, Sydney? Or are you too filled with fear? I'm in your head, little girl," Galdothon said. Syd cringed, as the memory of being lost in that store once again flooded her head. Galdothon sensed just what she was thinking.

"Yes, little girl. That's it," Galdothon said.

"No! Stop it! Don't call me that!" Syd yelled through clenched teeth, as she began to crouch to the ground.

"Yes, you are all alone, just like you were then," Galdothon said, as he continued to move closer. "All alone, little Sydney."

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Syd yelled as loud as she could, closing her eyes and covering her face from him.

"Syd," she heard Sky's voice. "Syd, are you all right?"

Syd opened her eyes, still shivering with fear. She saw Sky running towards her, while Jack & Z were by Bridge's side on the ground. Sky helped her up.

"What happened?" he asked.

Unable to hold back her tears, "I don't know. I don't know," she said. Sky pulled Syd into his arms, hugging her.

"It's okay, Syd." He looked back at Jack & Z who both looked troubled, next to Bridge, who was holding his head.

Back at SPD Headquarters, Commander Cruger & Kat Manx entered the infirmary, where Bridge & Syd were both occupying beds. Bridge was being examined, while Syd sat on the side of her bed, with her head in her hands.

"Syd, what happened out there?" Cruger asked.

"I'm sorry, Commander. Galdothon showed up. He was just so..." she couldn't find the word to describe the terror that he invoked in her.

"Talented?" Cruger offered. Syd looked confused.

"Look, Syd, I know that Galdothon has strong powers. It was your first encounter with him. He took advantage. Did he admit to the theft?" Cruger said.

"Not in so many words. But, I think he's the one behind it. His powers are so strong. He could have taken control of that plant employee. He said he didn't have the ditridium, though," Syd said.

"We have to hope he hasn't made the delivery to Gruumm yet," Cruger said.

"I don't think so," Kat spoke up. "Ditridium leaves a specific trace signature when it reaches a certain elevation. If it had left Earth, we would have gotten a signal."

"Wait a minute, Kat. Are you saying that ditridium is more powerful the higher off the ground it is?" Cruger asked.

"Yes, sir."

"So, if Gruumm does get it aboard his ship, what kind of power are we looking at?" Cruger asked.

"Depending on how far out of Earth's orbit Gruumm travels, the ditridium could be strong enough to destroy not only Newtech City, but the entire planet," Kat admitted.

"Then, we have to go back after him," Bridge said, from behind them. Cruger, Kat & Syd all turned to see Bridge, getting out of bed.

"You haven't been cleared yet, Bridge," Kat said, "That was a major blast you took."

"I'm fine. We have to stop Galdothon," Bridge said.

"I've already sent Jack, Sky & Z back to the warehouse. We think Galdothon is still hiding in the shadows around there. It fits his profile. He's a lurker, waiting for some helpless prey to take advantage of," Cruger said.

Syd winced, hearing those words. She wasn't going to be his prey. She couldn't be. There was too much at stake. She stood up. "Commander, we have to go help the others."

"You need to get some rest, Syd," Kat interjected.

"Agreed. Galdothon got in your head. We can't send you back out there. It's too risky," Cruger said. "You too, Carson. Back to bed."

Syd slumped back into the bed, laying down, feeling defeated. Bridge fell back into his spot as well.

At the warehouse, Jack, Z & Sky were looking around. Z was operating a scanning device, while Jack & Sky both had their weapons drawn.

"So, Kat really thinks that scanner can find the ditridium?" Sky inquired.

"That's what she said," Z responded, "Although, if I were Galdothon, there's no way I would keep that stuff stored here. He had to know we'd be back."

"Maybe not. As powerful as he is, he probably thinks he's got us beat," Jack said. "You saw what he did to Bridge & Syd."

"There's more where that came from!"

Galdothon's grizzly voice cut through the room, along with two energy blasts, knocking Sky & Z off their feet. Z dropped the scanner. Sky was knocked into a wall. Galdothon chuckled loudly, until he was blasted from the side and knocked off his feet.

"Missed one," Jack said, as he walked over to the fallen criminal. "You're going down, so why don't you tell us where the ditridium is."

"I think you're the one who's going down!" Galdothon yelled, as Jack was attacked on both sides. He looked to find that his attackers were Z & Sky!

They whipped him into a wall and headed towards him. Jack could see their eyes were glowing red, just like Galdothon's. He's in control of them, Jack thought.

"Guys! It's me, Jack. You gotta fight this!"

"Yes! Fight," Galdothon yelled.

Sky & Z both lunged at Jack, who managed to flip over their heads, landing behind them, with his blaster once again drawn, this time at his own teammates.

"Oh my. Are you going to fire on your friends, Jack?" Galdothon called out. Sky & Z continued to advance on him, slowly, both looking full of anger.

Back at SPD Headquarters, Bridge awoke to find the room empty, except for his fellow patient. He turned to face Syd, expecting to see her sleeping face. However, Syd wasn't asleep. She wasn't even in the bed. Bridge got up and looked around. He stopped when he heard the faint sobbing of his teammate. He walked around her bed and found her crouched on the floor.

"Syd, what's wrong?" he asked, as he knelt beside her.

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"The nightmare. It won't stop," she said.

"What nightmare? Maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better. You can't just go on like this," Bridge said, as he sat next to her.

Syd took a deep breath. She could see the concern in Bridge's eyes. "When I was 5 years old, I got lost. I was in a department store with my mother and I walked away from her. It was so crowded and all of these people were moving so fast around me, I got confused and scared. I hid under a clothes rack."

"Oh my gosh, Syd. That must have been really scary," Bridge said.

"I was terrified. My mom found me about a few minutes later, but I felt so alone. I never realized how much that time had scared me. Now, I've been having all these nightmares about it," Syd explained.

"Well, maybe it's haunting you because you're not alone anymore," Bridge said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when people feel secure in something, sometimes they feel like they maybe have it too good and in your head you might be trying to unknowingly sabotage what you have." Bridge said.

"I never thought of it that way," Syd said, then let out a little chuckle. "Maybe that's why I'm so selfish, always making things about me. If I can make everyone think about me, then they won't forget about me or lose me."

"It's just another way to fight being alone, Syd, but you can't let this nightmare control you," Bridge said.

"You're right," Syd said, as she got to her feet, wiping her tears. "I'm not gonna let that nightmare or Galdothon control me. I've got an idea."

She headed for the door. Bridge smiled. She looked back.

"Are you coming?" Syd asked. Bridge caught up to her.

Back at the warehouse, Sky & Z were moving closer to Jack.

"I don't want to have to do this, guys!" He yelled, "You have to fight his control!"

"What is a leader to do when his troops turn against him?" Galdothon asked, with a maniacal laugh.

"He does this! SPD Emergency!" Jack yelled, as he pulled out his morpher.

In an instant, Sky & Z were faced with the Red Ranger. He blocked their punches and kicks easily, pushing them both away. Both were knocked into another train car.

"No!" Galdothon screamed with anger. His lapse in concentration allowed Sky & Z to regain control of their bodies.

"What happened?" Z asked.

"Galdothon decided to play puppet master," Jack said, as he extended his hands, helping both to their feet.

"Then, I guess we better join the game. On the right side, this time!" Sky said. Looking at Z, he asked "Ready?"

"Ready!" Z responded. Taking out their morphers, the called out together "SPD Emergency!"

In front of Galdothon stood the Red, Yellow & Blue SPD Rangers, with weapons drawn.

"You've lost, Galdothon! Now, tell us where the ditridium is!" the Red Ranger yelled out.

"Never!" Galdothon screamed. At that moment, a beeping sound was heard at his side. He grabbed the device.

"I want my package, Galdothon!" the voice of Gruumm could be heard coming from the small device.

"It's on its way, Emperor Gruumm!" Galdothon said.

"I don't think so!" A loud voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see the voice belonged to the Green SPD Ranger, standing in the doorway.

Speaking into the device, Galdothon called out, "I could use a little assistance, Gruumm!"

In a moment, a group of Krybots arrived on the scene, along with a few Orangeheads. They engaged the Rangers, as Galdothon ducked out of the scene in the shadows. The Rangers kicked, punched & blasted through the soldiers, as more arrived. Fighting near the Green Ranger, Jack called out to him.

"Where's Syd? We have to go after Galdothon!" he asked.

"Don't worry. It's under control," Bridge answered.

Galdothon entered a train car, with the only light inside, coming from his eyes. He looked around.

"I know exactly where the ditridium is. Once I get it to Gruumm, Earth will be at his mercy and SPD will have no evidence to tie me to the crime of stealing it," Galdothon said with a laugh!

"That's where you're wrong, Galdothon!" Syd yelled. A spotlight came on, targeting Galdothon, almost blinding him.

Syd walked in front of the light, geared up in Kat's night vision scanner.

"What? You!" Galdothon called out.

"That's right. You looking for something?" Syd asked with a smile.

Galdothon looked around the train car. The ditridium case was missing.

"Where is it? Where did you take the ditridium?" Galdothon yelled.

"What's wrong, Galdothon? I thought you could read minds!" Syd called out.

"You've made me angry. My plans are going up in smoke. I can't concentrate like this!"

"Get used to it," Syd said.

"Well, you may have the ditridium, but I'm not going in. You're still all alone. I know your fears, Sydney. I know all about that little girl inside," Galdothon said, staring at her.

"That little girl isn't afraid anymore, Galdothon. And neither am I! SPD Emergency!" Syd called out, morphing into the Pink SPD Ranger.

"You're time's up," the Pink Ranger yelled.

"You're going to take me on all by yourself, Pink Ranger?"

"I don't have to. I'm never alone!" She said, as the spotlight moved closer to Galdothon, revealing that the light is coming from RIC.

"RIC, let's do it!" the Pink Ranger yelled out. RIC transformed into the canine cannon, which the Pink Ranger used to fire on Galdothon, sending him flying right through the train car wall and onto the ground.

She runs out, as the other Rangers finish off the Krybots and join her.

"I think it's time to put Galdothon away!" Syd called out, patting Jack on the shoulder.

"Agreed! It's judgment time!" Jack yelled, as he held his morpher out, targeting Galdothon.

"You're accused of robbery, assault on SPD officers, and invading the minds of innocent citizens without their permission," Jack said.

GUILTY!

"One more time, RIC!" the Pink Ranger called out. The canine cannon is locked and loaded once again.

"Fire" the Red Ranger orders. The SPD Rangers fire on Galdothon, leaving him confined and carded. The Rangers all offer Syd their congratulations on the victory.

Back at SPD Headquarters, in the Rec Room, Boom has joined the five cadets, as they finish telling him about their latest battle.

"Wow, guys. I wish I could have been out there," Boom said.

He walks over to Syd, who's sitting on the couch. He sits next to her.

"So, Kat's scanner really worked?" he asked.

"It sure did. It led me through the dark warehouse undetected and the scanner helped me find the ditridium and get it out before Galdothon showed up. I never would have thought to use it if it weren't for you and I never would have had the courage to go up against Galdothon if it weren't for Bridge," Syd said, with a smile.

Bridge waves a hand. "You're stronger than you think, Syd. It was all you out there. You faced your fear and you didn't let it get to you."

"Yeah, Syd. You were strong enough to keep Galdothon from taking control of you, which is more than I can say for me and Sky," Z said, as she walked over to Syd.

"Hey, Z, I wanna apologize to you," Syd said.

Z waves it off, "It's not a problem. All roommates go through stuff."

"Yeah, but my anger had nothing to do with you or having you as a roommate. I lashed out when I shouldn't have. I really like having you around. It's nice not to be alone all the time," Syd said, with a smile.

"Well, how about we all go out for something to eat. I'm starving," Jack said. He heads for the door, followed by Sky, Boom, Bridge & Z.

"Yeah. It'll be Syd's treat," Sky said. The others laugh with him, but Syd is silent.

"Syd?" Sky called out. They all turn back around to see Syd fast asleep on the couch.

"Well, I guess Syd's got no more nightmares," Bridge said. The others chuckle with him and leave Syd lying peacefully.

THE END


End file.
